The Red Samurai
by Glasses Writer
Summary: Abandoned
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Wanna done this a long time ago.**

 **Well I will do it the hand and pushing the keys.**

 **I give to you an UNDERTALE CYOA SI !**

 **...**

 **Yeah not that amazing is it.**

*The door is suddenly opened when a mummy and a floating gem came in*

Cipher: Of course its not, Undertale is not that amazingly well liked by anybody.

Lahela: I agree with Cipher on this one. Why did you even thought this was a good idea anyway ? I means Undertale is basically dead.

TGWMUDs: HEY! Its not dead, its still alive, its just you know, ruined by the evil fandom.

Cipher: Nonetheless why did you decided that a CYOA SI Undertale fanfic was a good thing again ?

TGWMUDs: Its because almost everything about this fandom is just based around the game, nobody even bother to make an OC that is not either a human or... thats it I think, there arent any monster OC fanfic out there.

Cipher: Huh so its like "The 2 Angels In the World Of Heroes" where you make it because you wanted monster to get some spotlight although this time is mainly because of the lack of OCs.

TGWMUDs: Yep

Lahela:... well anyway, what did you wanted to ask us again ?

TGWMUDs: do my job for me while I go and take a drink.

Cipher:..really thats it? We could be hu-*Get cutoff*

Lahela: Lets just get this over with.

*Ahem* **"Disclaimer: The Author,The Guy Who Makes Unfair Deals, doesnt own Undertale nor the CYOA and the arts mentioned belongs to Toby Fox and the CYOA and arts belong to its respected creator."**

* * *

 _ **STORY BEGINS**_

 _Third Person POV_

On normal earth,in a sunny day, at a completely random house, a boy can be seen playing the video game known as "Undertale".

"Come one Come one*sounds of rapid keyboard pressing**Sounds of a heart breaking* DAMN IT ! I WAS SOOO GODDAMN CLOSE !" Screamed the boy as his character was killed in a battle with an oddly weird and creepy looking tv? tree? Monster? I do not know, but its a weird looking flower monster.

The Boy in question is quite "special", in a sense that he would stand out in the crowd, he has messy white hair, blue eyes, currently wear a blue T-shirt and black shorts. His name is Decisus but his friends just call him Decis.

He has what people would call a fairly good looking face for someone who has only lives for 15 years in his life.(AN:He looks like 'rise of the guardians' jack frost after he get frosty, but looks like a younger version instead[although thinking of him in anime like style looks better but you can still preceive him in 3D animation style if you wants to]).

He lives in a normal home with caring parents btw.

Although his family couldnt be called a rich family,he is still a well fed kid. But hes no spoiled brat though,hes know how to hit and knows how to hit real good. Hes a swordsman in training under his grandfather after all.

He still works to help his family though, hes pretty nice to his parents, friends, basically anyone who he deem trustworthy, although it doesnt mean that he treats other people less nice though.

However hes also a pretty chill(AN:Pun intended) dude so when there are moment when he rage out like this is pretty rare and special.

But unfortunately for him this is one of those special moment where he have things to make him angry.

"This is like the 500th TIMES HE GODDAMN BEATED ME! AND THIS WAS THE CLOSES I HAVE EVER CAME TO BEATING HIM !" Screamed Decis up to what could only presumed to be god.

As he slowly calm down and slump down to his table where his PC is. He thought to himself as he slowly breath in and out.

'Oh come on Decis just get over this, its just a game, you can beat this stupid flowey sometime later'.

Slowly he rises up and looks at his clock.

'Only 20 more minutes before its homework time huh. Well I guess some fanfiction would be a good thing to read'.

Because he though that after playing Undertale reading somestuffs of it would be fun.

So he typed up Undertale fanfiction and clicked search,however instead of your usual fanfiction archives an interesting option appeared at the top of the search page.

" **Undertale Jumpchain** huh? Well that sounds interesting". He spoke out loud as he stared at the top link.

'This isnt even related to what I was searching for, but it looks interesting too, you know what might as well try it out you know, it looks pretty suspicious but the anti virus defense that I downloaded is pretty good anyways so yolo!'.

He though to himself as he slowly move his mouse over to the link and clicked.

(AN:search up Undertale Jumpchain CYOA)

A white screen appeared with black tex:

" **Long ago 2 races ruled over the earth:**

 **HUMANS and MONSTERS.**

 **One day, war broke out between the two races.**

 **After a long battle, the humans were victorious.**

 **They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.**

 **Many years later..."**

 **[CLICK TO CONTINUE]**

'Wells thats new, I am not too familiar with this, Undertale CYOAs are fairly rare after all'. He thought as he clicked the option box.

More options appeared with a **[1000CP]** more on the top right of the screen.

'It seems fairly advanced, no, too advanced for a CYOA, normally CYOA wouldnt be this advanced, this seems too suspicious, but I will continue anyway, I can just click off when things start to seem too weird, the anti virus has not warn me yet so lets just yolo this but also DETERMINATION is a good thing to have as humans and I am determined to know what this is, although I think this is like a game I think'. He chuckled at the pun while his hand slowly scrolled down and see that at the first sentence implied that he needed a couple of dices for this.

'Rolling dices huh ? Well lets me get the things first' He thought as he get off the chair and went to find his dices.

 _A few moments later_

'Roll' With that He throws the dice and watch as it spins and slowly came to a stop with the big result of...

'1... well the Ruins is good enough I guess.' Seemingly satisfied with the result he clicked on the 1st option of The Ruins as the he finished his choice the screen changes to.

 **[BACKGROUNDS]**

'Genders... I am keeping my old one of male thanks you very much.' He sweat dropped at the first option...'Who would even think about choosing that thing...'

'There looks to be some interesting choices.' He though as he looked through the option.

'Hm, Sure Drop-in is convenient but it feel too weird to just suddenly appear like that.'

'Caretaker is a good pick for a nice Undertale character but being like that just makes other people relies on me too much, not really good for me too if Frisk decided that they will put their curiousity over their morals.'

'Shopkeeper huh ? Well if I wanted to be lazy like sans and wanted to be basically unharmable it would be great, but then again I could just be boned when all the customers die out in the genocide run.'

'Scientist, its actually pretty good if I want to support and helps Alphys or maybe save Gaster from falling in the core, or just built crazy weapons I guess, however I am not 'nerdy' enough for it, being a scientist would probably means sitting on a table, drawing blueprints and making tests for like hundreds of times, so nope, I want some actions'

'Entertainer is a big NO, since I literally break apart under pressure.'

'Fallen human is just generic, beside being a fallen human is risky since in here it doesnt tells me wherether I have a save file like Frisk or not, so no to that, also it costs 200 cp...thats too expensive.'

'That all left just Royal Guard...This is too one sided...most people would just choose this and you know what I am most people...probably.' The reason for this is only because of him being trained by his grandfather in sword fighting but also because he always got a thing for cool samurai and knight armor. And with his decision set he moved the mouse and *click*.

 **[RACES]**

'Monsters, too normal; Dog is just weird; temmie is even weirder, 'Hi, I'm BoB' cant even get it to goes back up so another no.'

'Ghost however...' He looked at the option with eyes of stars, not because he likes ghost but because of the option that it came with.

'A ROBOT BODY ! AND THERES A CUSTOMIZABLE OPTION FOR IT TOO ! HELL YEAH !' screamed chibi Decis as he danced in his head due to the awesomeness of this option.

Lets me tell you something this boy likes samurai and knight armor but the thing he likes above them is robotic samurai and/or knight armor !

So immediately he clicked it and began customizing his 'body'.

And to say he didnt goes crazy with it was an understatement. Unlike what you would expect with these type of cartoonish styled show, he customized his body enough to be in a realistic movie or action/bloody anime.

The end result is a a red cyclop samurai, with 2 red shoulder pad that has 2 angels wing symbol on them.

Heavily armored red armors and 2 red swords to come with it.(AN: Samurai Robot Evolution made by CGlas, the head is the 1st form, the body is the 3rd form,the shoulder pads are of the 2nd form, the legs is the 3rd form and the swords are the giant version, but the 2 red swords are only a little bigger than the 2nd form's pair of swords, basically instead of being berserker's dragon slayer sized its Overlord's Momon's blades sized)

After that he basically finished his Races selection and click continue, completely ignoring the last 2 options.

 **[Perks]**

As he read through the options, he thought 'Well now that I have a cool robot body to cope with, lets pick Blessing of toby Fox for the cool music.'

He clicked the option and a music choice pop up.

'Huh nice?' He though as he slowly write down the music that he wanted.

 **[Battle music]:One Punch Man-The Cyborg Fights**

'Bravery, since its funny and its free anyway so why not eh?'

'DETERMINATION is a must have since that basically means that I have 2 lifes.'

'Dont really need 'Get Back Here!', I can chase anyone without it and they would get tired way before me anyway, the whole thing with being a robot and all. But I will still get it for the sake of catching someone quickly.'

'Definitely 'Battle with a True Hero', not only for being a good choice to suit my character but also because of the bonus it gives, like seriously thats not only 3 lifes but also gives me a chance to beat them with said last life, also since I am a robot the draw back of not being able to fight anymore for the rest of the stories basically doesnt exist since I can just get myself repaired'. He choosed the option with a fast *click*

After that a new page pop up.

 **[MAGIC]**

'Choosing the Weapon Magic twice is a good thing to do, I also needs to take Bullet Patterns since its also free, also Magnifying Magic.' He thought.( ***Dark voice* I will be changing the Magnifying from 300 down to only 200 cp** )

The Reason as to this is because he plans to use all of those 4 to make some really crazy combos.

After that he finished his Magic set and clicked continue.

 **[COMPANIONS]**

'I dont think I needs any Companions' And with that he clicked continue.

 **[ITEMS]**

'Still dont think I need any, although the Giant Sword is good I already have enough swords with my magics and build in swords, but then again...Its a freaking giant sword...'.He continued on but now with a Giant Sword for his character instead. However due to this he has to came back to his character and remove 1 build in sword. He then customized his big sword appearance, but then just settled with an oversized normal sword that he then continued after he has finished the sword and equipped it.

 **[DRAWBACKS]**

'Well this is easy 'Taste is indescribable' since I am not going to be cooking to anyone soon and I am sure that a robot should be able to eat anything for just energy.'

'Lost Souls because I dont got any companions so win win.'

'Hm...My build is balanced enough...1300 point to 1300 point'.

'Well that should be it I thinks' as Decis clicked finish and waited he cant help but feels some dread crawling around him as the page loads.

And then the world goes dark.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in a Jump-chan's room(AN:This is a mostly made up part as it is not canon in the internet in anyway, but I feel like it works anyway. Its my way of viewing the R.O.B ,the Jump-chans and other internet deities)_

"YAY! Another Jumper has entered my Jumpchain !" Cheered a cute little bunny girl while laying down on a billow happily writing down on her note another name in the people she managed to Jumpchained.

*Suddenly her dimensional door was blown open* This caused the entity to stands up from her works and Readied her power.

"Whos there ?! Show yourself, also how has you get here ?!" Shouted the Omnipotent Entity as she scanned for the intruder before widening in shock as who it was.

"Impossible...The Outcast..."Said the goddess slowly as the hole that was in her dimension slowly pour black flame out.

The Flame Quickly Manifested 2 red glowing eyes and a fanged smile while looking at the little bunny goddess.

This was the Outcast, the being that was one of the top 10 most powerful R.O.B(AN: it doesnt stand for Random Omnipotent Bastard but instead stands for Ruler Of Blanks although they are basically the same level but with just different names) class deities, a classification above the Jumpchain deities,and was one of its most benevolent and kind deities, however due to unknown reasons he has some how became mad and was then renamed The Outcast.

That was because he actually lets his 'mortals' become High level R.O.B class and Jumpchain class deities, as such caused major havoc within the Omnipotent community.

And so he was out casted by the others, but even then hes still wander around and continue to cause chaos to the other deities. But they never can catch him due to some unknown reasons.

Also if it help to understand his personality, his slogan was 'It doesnt matter how much Death And Chaos was caused as long as you have fun while doing it then all is right'.

"Ah so you knows about me, good, then you knows what to do, gives me the control to your Jumpchainers and relinquish your omnipotent status." Said the Outcast in a deep dark voice that seem to make _**EVERY MULTIVERSE IN THE DIMENSION TO SLOWLY ROT.**_

"How about no ?"Answered the Goddess as she stared defiantly at him knowing full well that even though she is one of the high class Jumpchainer entities she still cant compare to the being infront of her.

"Well then I hope you are good at being candies"

"wait wh-" Was all the Jump-chan can say before being eaten by the dark flame.

As the flame leaves the area where she was standing at all that was left is a bunny candy. A portal opened up beneath the candy where it were sent to a ophanage in a random mortal world where the child that eat said candy proceed to become a Jumpchainer level entity and caused alot of chaos to the dimension near the baby.

"HaHaHaHa! I always liked how mortals abuse their powers, now let changes something here and there will the time for this guy is changed, the way he enter the world is also changed."He spoke as he picks up the note and changes the time date as to when Decis,many others shall arrives in their destination.

"Then remove that stupid 10 years limit thing and give all of them the ability to universal jump after they have finished the story, let them all have shattered limiters

and then-..."

* * *

 _Monster Kingdom's territory year 1247_

In a forest within the territories of the monster kind a red robot samurai can be seen lying down on the grass.

His one and only eye flickering slowly as he came back to consciousness.

He then proceed to sit up while looking around taking in his location before he spoke.

"Where am I?" however instead of the voice he was looking for he found a deep robotic tone that greeted.

"What happened to my voice" asked the robot samurai who was once a human named Decis.

* * *

 **That mark the first chapter of this Undertale CYOA.**

 **How was it ? Pretty good right ?**

 **I actually went for the none complicated route this time unlike my Worm CYOA where its alot more complicated.**

 **Welp TGWMUDs is out !**

 **Remember to leaves some reviews on how this was !**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cipher: Huh so thats your real idendity.

The Outcast:...

Lehala: You are a big softie for all your 'madness' you know that right?

The Outcast: *chuckle* maybe so but however it is still for pure fun only, I did not do that for charity you knows.

Cipher: but you still did it to us and them.

The Outcast:...


	2. Chapter 2 Battle of Emerald Village

**HA ! TAKE THAT !**

 **YOU ARE READING NOW! THATS MY ATTACK!**

 **10,000 WORDS! NYHAHAHAHAHAHAH TRY DODGING THAT HUMAN !**

"Banana"-Normal speaking.

 _"Banana"_ -Telepathy communication

'Banana'-Thoughts

*affects*

 **Disclaimer:I dont own Undertale or the fanarts, it belongs to TobyFox and their respected creators.**

* * *

 **Current powerset:**

 **Location: A Random Forest.**

 **Background: Royal Guard.**

 **Race: Ghost, Royal Guard Robot Body -100 cp, *Hidden*.**

 **Perks: Blessing of TobyFox -100 cp, Bravery, DETERMINATION -100 cp, Get Back Here! -200 cp, Battle with a True Hero -300 cp, Shattered Limiter(Add on by The Outcast), Weapon Master** **(Add on by The Outcast), Robotic Body(Add on by The Outcast),** ***Hidden*,** ***Hidden*.**

 **Magics: Bullet Paterns, Weapon Magic x2 -100 cp, Magnifying Magic -200 cp(Changed by the Outcast), *Hidden*, Items Stats Sight(Add on by The Outcast).**

 **Companions: None.**

 **Items: Giant Sword -200 cp(Customized by the Outcast), Built In Sword(Customized by the Outcast), *Hidden*.**

 **Drawbacks: Taste Is Indescribable +100 cp, Lost souls +200 cp, Genocide Run** **(Add on by The Outcast).**

 **Total cp left: 0 point.**

 **AN:This list is never set in stone and Will very likely be constantly changing with every updated chapter.**

 **The Addons:**

 **+Shattered Limiter,** **Weapon Master,** **Items Stats Sight,** **Genocide Run** **all sounded like what they are.**

 **Robotic Body Means that decis have all the advantages of a robotic body in that he does not need to eat sleep since his magical energy will just recharge himself.**

* * *

 _Monster Kingdom's territory year 1247_

 _Decis's POV_

As I awoken from the darkness that suddenly have taken me. I noticed something.

I laying down...and if I remember correctly I was sitting on something when I blacked out and was definitely not near any thing that feels like leafs for me to fall on.

"Where am I ?" I spoke. However instead of the voice that I was familiar with, I heard a deep robotic voice(AN: He sound kinda like Genji) came from my mouth.

That put me in both shock and panic,slowly I sat up, open my eye and look around me, the first that I notice was how my vision was clouded in Red, and no its not one of those clouded where its blurry, its more of a 'You are wearing a super hightech helmet' kind of vision(AN:Like what would happen if you where wearing ironman's helmet).

'What the heck...' was I could say before I suddenly become aware of a change, of many changes.

My thoughts, they don't seem to be centred in my head, my heart, I can't hear it, my breath, it's stopped. The feeling of blood flowing through your veins, the almost imperceptible gurgling and flexing of the digestive system, the constant ever so tiny headache that comes from the simple act of thinking.

A thousand and one tiny signals and imperfections that tell you your body is performing the messy and intricate tasks that keep you alive.

They're all gone ! And in their places I can feel metal, complete metal, the beat of my heart now replaced with the heat of what I could only assume to be the built in generator of my body.

Oh god, this . . . this is really happening!

Okay first thing first calm down.

Even as I think that thought I feel as though I should be hyperventilating, as though I should be panicking and thrashing about. But despite my growing horror at the situation I don't feel out of control.

Okay, take this slowly. First off, where am I?

Looking back at the area around me I can see that I am in a forest.

As I looked around me my eye focused on different objects such as a tree, a rabbit or some other insects flying around.

Alright, now I know where I am, the next question is what am I going to do about it?

"What am I ?" I asked myself.

As I looked down to my arms with my now new eye, I noticed the 2 swords tied to my waist.

I can help but panic more as I realized where I really am.

Immediately the answer came up to me. I am now the character that I created for that CYOA.

'I am in the Undertale universe...No its not ,if I remembered right the ruin wasnt above ground and they also doesnt got this much trees and animals in them'

Okay, calm down. You're a a smart boy, think rationally.

This is really happening, it might be bloody impossible, but it really is happening. Well, either that or I'm in such a deep state of delusion that it makes no difference. No, don't think like that, such thoughts are useless at this point. Accept reality as it is, once I'm on firmer footing I can start worrying about it being otherwise.

First off ,after sometime messing around, what the hell has happened to my senses? If I remembered right the guide said that I only get a new body, not changes my senses so that I can perceive everything in slowmotion !

I means even the wind feels slow from my point of view. Of course they are not slow like a snail but I _can tell_ that they are somehow slower than they should be. When a wind blow past me, it doesnt have that fast and quick feeling, instead its slowed down, perceivable to even the slowest of humans.

My hearing is also boosted. I can hear the sounds of rabbits of in the distances, quite far away if you asks me, there they goes hopping to the sunset like how every happy stories end before a *chomp* was heard and no more hopping, instead in their place was the sound of flesh being ripped apart.

'Well that was dark.'was my thought as I could hear the sound of what ever killed the rabbits eating their corpses.

The most special thing is my vision. I can focus now, and I dont mean focus as in not getting distracted, this focus means being able to see every single movements your opponent makes and is able to plan ahead for said movements. Also it appears as if there are some other 'perks' to this too.

On my new found HUD I can see status of my body, which is functioning fine, and also apparently a MP bar.

That was the second thing, while I was getting used to my senses I feel another sense that told me to do something **_magically_**.

At first I ignore it due to the obvious reason that I have no idea to do it. However upon ignoring that and finishing the thought in my mind, a flow of information was provided by my HUD on how to use _**WEAPONS MAGIC**_ .

That got a scream out of me as I fan girl over the concept of my going Tornado Blades over masses of enemies. So the first thing I did was try it to be honest it was amazing.

At first I only tried to summon a normal sword. I closed my eye and think of making a sword appear infront of me while sitting down. And as you would have guess a sword appeared. It was just like how I imagined it. Although instead of a normal generic steel sword its actually a red flaming sword like Undyne's spears.

Also it appears that I can manipulate them too. As when I thought of them moving they actually move around reacting to how I command them.

So being the childish one eyed robot that I am currently is, I decided that I should mess around with this cool awesome power I just got.

So I dispell my currently flame sword that I held in my hand and began imaginating a wall of swords.

And poof there it goes a literal wall of sword and it didnt even take that long, I think if my HUD was to be trusted it only took around 0.2 second... good thats mean that I wont get distracted in the middle of the that doesnt even take that much MP as my bar only decreased by about 100 points of the total mana reserve that I have.

On my HUD beside my status, I could also see that I got an insane mana bar with an equally more insane 100,000,000 MP...

Yeah Magnifying Magic is OP ,we have establish on that.

After that just for testing I ordered them to flies around me and so they did.

It was amazing they where all like fishes, swimming through the air as the encircle me and form a protective barrier of flaming hot swords, hundreds. While I was watching this amazing scene I suddenly have an idea.

As I commanded the blades to do that idea, they shifted around me before going straight past me, over me and straight forward to where I was facing, going in a crazy burst of speed as they followed my command.

And to say that I was not amazed was an understatement.

As they flies very fast toward that side, the trees and animals that unlucky enough to be standing there was quickly sliced up, however there was no blood or gores as the heat of the swords quickly burn them shut.

The trees was simply cuts down to literally nothing as the river of swords slices entire chunks of them before they fall into it and get completely annihilated simply becoming nothing but dust, however they also caused some fire around them but they quickly burned out due to the wind around them that was caused by the river.

The few rocks that was in the way also got themselves sliced up and if my HUD was correct got some what melted due to the intense heat of the blades.

The side that I was facing literally was gone,poof disappeared, everything was killed as the swords continue to slice through the trees and animals.

Of course before this could go on I quickly dispelled them before they can kill anything sentient that got caught in their radius of attack.

And you might be wondering while I am so calm about this, its because that THIS is real; I haven't got any choice but to accept it. Actually the in pour of alien senses and amazing looking sight around me are probably the best truths I could have. I don't think I could imagine something like this even if I was delusional. Hell, the amount of details that is around me when the swords form the protective dome and when they flies through the forests should have left me a drooling wreck as my grey matter burnt out trying to process it all.

That got me to my third part, who am I ?

I don't have brain cells of cerebral chemicals to do my thinking now, could that be altering my personality? For that matter could I still consider myself to be me given what had happened to me? Am I just a copy of myself that's been dumped into this body? Am I a robot that thinks it's human rather than a human that has become a robot?

The thought is an insidious one, and for an unknown amount of time my mind chases itself in circles. In the end though I come to a simple conclusion.

Do I think I'm me? Answer; yes I do. Well, for now that will have to do. Honestly, it doesn't really change things if I'm the genuine article or a duplicate, either way I'm still going to act as I see fit.

Right, existential crisis dealt with; at least for the time being, what's next?

Oh yes, I was trying to plan what I was going to do. Before I could plan anything like that though, the first thing I needed to find out was just **when** I was. The program had specify that I was 10 years ahead of the canon, but if I remembered right the war between humans and monsters starts out a long time ago, definitely not 10 years a head of the canon.

I could be inserted at some point purely at random, I could be before the time where monsters and humans even existed, I could be at the beginning of the monster human war or I could be nearing at the end of it,and my a new objective will be entirely depended on them.

Now that I have a general feeling of my powers, my new goal is now to find the information of time. I mean its hardly as if I have to worry about going into a human village or going into the middle of a war zone or something.

But first lets make sure that there are people around to even worries about said things. I could be sent to the time where no intelligent life has started !

Damn my Robotic mind for making me smart enough to realized that !

Pushing aside that grim thought, I decided to walk through the path the my river of blades has so conveniently make to a river.

That was what I would have done if it wasnt for the a pack of giant wolfs, about 2 meters tall on 4 legs, that is currently growling at me standing in my way.

Any normal person would literally scream like a girl at the sight of them, but I am no normal person, I am no longer a weak powerless human.

No! I am now the Samurai Decis, a master of swords an- pffffffffff

'HAHAHAHA as if...' as I was laughing to my self the 2 leading and agressive wolfs lunged at me, intending to tear me apart.

From the perspective of anyone outside the two giant creature was extremely fast, however to me they seem to be moving in slow motion.

But then again I was able perceive Wind as slow so it wasnt a surprise that these wolfs was slow as snail to me. So slow that I summoned two infront of the two wolfs pointing at their faces and they dont even noticed it.

It basically happens like you would have expected. The wolf's momentum combined with their weight pushed their heads right through the flaming sword that is floating infront of them instant going through their brains and ending both of the wolf's life.

* * *

 _The Wolf's POV_

The wolfs were shocked and frozen in fear. The moment they saw their fellows attack this 'thing', they were both killed the moment the moment they pounced it. They felt the strength of this being for a brief micro second, far stronger than anything they have ever felt. Far stronger than the humans, far stronger than even the evolved. Their senses never lie to them, and they will always serve it. Their instincts were telling them to run really quick and really far away from this being. Fighting them would only result in their death.

However it seem unalive, it doesnt seem to be fleshy like how all their preys were, but It is alive for sure. It doesnt radiate heats nor fire like how the evolved does or the bloodlust of the humans when they does on a killing spree, but yet it mere presence alone made them feels like Death himself is standing infront of them. It was true, their instincts werent lying to them, Running away is the only and best option.

* * *

 _Decis's POV_

"You want some of this ?" I taunted the Wolfs with my 2 flaming sword as they stood frozen. They looked at each other for a moment before running away. They ran madly from me.

"Welp better made it a complete annihilation I guess" (AN: If you notice the reference, then I see that you are also a man of culture, you mad foolish samurai !).

'This could also be a good chance to test out my sword skills and my new 'normal' swords' I though as I pull out my 2 built in swords.

As I unsheath them I could not help but marvel at their beauty.

My massive sword is literally 10 times the size of their wielder, and if I was right about my height that is 3 meters when compared to the rabbit the I found, literally making it a 10 stories tall sword that I wield, after realizing that I looked behind me and well there is a giant hole that wast digged by me dragging this giant thing around...

'Yeah maybe it wasnt such a good idea to not look behind me'. However it is extremely light for such a massive object, yet it is also heavy at the same,with its red metal color and sharp edge, the blade feel like it could cut through any thing, well combined with its true weight, it could cut through anything. I cant explain how it feels but I can tell you that it is very much like Thor's Hammer.

My second sword however is more like a dagger when compared to the huge sword but yet its still amazing in its own right as I too could feel that sharpness of the item.

However as I was looking at both swords 2 red screen appears.

 **[Item type]:[Greater Giant's Omega Sword]**

 **[Name]:[Unnamed]**

 **[Durability]:∞/∞**

 **[Quality]:[Omnipotent]**

 **[Grade]:[SSS+]**

 **[Magical Conductivity]:[Omega]**

 **[Attacks]:1,000,000,000,000,000** **Damages**

 **[Description]:[In the past it is said that humans wielded swords ten time their size, however that legend is false as no one would be able to wield such powerful blades. Fortunately for you and Unf** **ortunately for your enemy, you suddenly happens to have this sword. It is extremely light however, letting you able to use it effectively in battle but still have immense weight to anyone who is not you, meaning that when someone get hit by this they will still the force of a 5 stories tall house crashing on them while you could lift the blade as if it was just your average normal sword. Also this sword is still as heavy as it looks and will only be light in your hands, as such it will be adviced to put this sword down gently if you are laying it down other wise you may cause an earthquake.][Unnamed]**

 **[Extra Info]:[It is an Omega class** **Magical Conductivity** **sword, meaning that for every 1 mp that you use on this sword will make it a thousand time stronger that what it already does.]**

 **[Unique Skill]:**

 **+[Give up]: [It has the ability to drain any opponents that it cuts dry of their determination the longer they are in contact with it,It is useless to opponents who dont relies on Determination, however againts any humans this is an extremely deadly weapon and will very likely kill them quickly]**

 **+[Resizeable]:[It has the ability to resize itself to suit the wearer need, either at its full size of 10x time the wielder's size or being small enough to be put on a keychain, however it weight stays the same so be careful when you resize it.]**

 **+[Item Seal]: [No one other than you will be able to lift this sword]**

 **[Item type]:[The Red Alpha Sword]**

 **[Name]:[Unnamed]**

 **[Durability]:∞/∞**

 **[Quality]:[Omnipotent]**

 **[Grade]:[AAA+/ Dependable]**

 **[Magical Conductivity]:[Alpha]**

 **[Attacks]:1,000,000 Damages**

 **[Description]:[The Sword of Decis]**

 **[Extra Info]:[It is an Alpha class** **Magical Conductivity** **sword meaning that for every 1 mp that you use on this sword will make it a hundred time stronger that what it already does.]**

 **[Unique Skill]:**

 **+[Copycat]: [It has the ability to copy its other counter part's first** **Unique skill ,if it is being duel wielded with the other sword it shall copy another unique skills, making it extremely useful when duel wielding]**

 **+[Chained Sword]: [It is capable to be throw and used as if it was a grappling hook]**

 **+[Item Seal]: [No one other than you will be able to lift this sword]**

Upon finishing reading the 2 swords stats, I think my new robot brain is smoking due to how hard it tried to process the information it was just given by itself.

Then I looked at the wolfs that are running away...'They could be...useful...test subjects, luckily there arent anyone around here other than just animals' I thought with an evil invisible robot smile.

As I slowly hold up my giant sword, and spins my chain sword. I focused my magical energy , about 10 points just for testing, into the giant sword, as I do so the already red sword started to glow, then it burst up in flame. As I was amazed by this, it got me even more excited.

And then I throw my chained sword with crazed speed at the running wolfs, the sword flies right past them and hit the tree that was infront of them, digging it self deep in the tree's Wood. Then the chains that was tied to the sword pull me forward to the running wolf, with a sonic boom I was within their range,as I aimed for grip tighten on my flaming sword like how my Grandfather teached me, and then aiming for the wolfs, I swinged my giant sword.

* * *

 _Narrator_

 _ ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!***_ Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the sound of 10 kilometers diameter of jungle surface that just got turned into nothing but fire and ashes.(Just try your best to imagine how awesome it is, like its One Punch Man's level of epicness)

* * *

 _Decis's POV_

'You know what I will name you 'Omega' and you 'Alpha'.' I thought as I retied my swords to my waist and walked away from the destruction that I just caused, which was quite a shocker as I did not expected the sword to do that much damage. But then again this is a 1,000,000,000,000,000 Damages sword

I also remembered to resize my massive sword to be the same size as the smaller sword thanks to that unique ability. Totally convenient.

The 2 Red box appeared again however this time they are asking me a question.

 **[Are you sure you want to name The** **Greater Giant's Omega Sword 'Omega' ?]** **[Yes][No]**

 **[** **Are you sure you want to name The** **Red Alpha Sword 'Alpha' ?][Yes][No]**

'Yes' I thought to myself as I slowly thought back on how powerful these swords are.

I mean 1,000,000,000,000,000 Damages ? Copy cat ? If I remember correctly these swords arent supposed to be this OP ! Even the giant sword wasnt supposed to be this OP, there wasnt a Give up or a Resize abilities the last time I have read about the sword. I means no sword should be this OP.

I guess I will need to take it for what it is for now, no point in going too deep on it I guess.

As I continued my walk through, which by the way was a very long walk for about a couple of hours if my HUD was correct, the forest and away from the waste land I made, I heard some sound off in the North of me.

However its not the sound of animals or anything like that, it sounded like...'PEOPLE ! And with the spice of some explosions for some reasons.' I thought as I dash forward the direction where the sound was.

A thousand different things was going through my mind as I dash toward the sound.

I know have confirmed that I wasn't in a time before sentient life developed.

And there are actually civilized people that learned how to talk instead of being cavemens.

As I slowly reached the sound I came to what could only be called a festival, however as my HUD zoomed in, I feature that I just realized it has when it automatedly did it, I can see that there are these green hooded people that looks like humans from how they looks, and they are currently attacking A village of what seems to be monsters. People are being killed left and right, it did little to get a reaction out of me.

I was about to leave them to their fate however. As I was not yet confident in my abilities,a village like this wont have any worth while information and I dont want to die yet ,if I can actually get information from it I could considered saving them, so I started to walk away.

As I turned my eye away I noticed something. There was two Lizard girls, from what I could tell by their clothing, running away as a human chased them down.

I was about to ignore them before a memory pop back into his mind.

 _Its only normal for the strong to protect the weak_

As I shook my head to push the memories away,surprised at why it came up, and angry at myself. I spoke to myself.

"When did I became this cold ? If I remembered correctly from the last time he beat the crap out of me, I began to act like a hero...why did I became selfish again?"

I quickly finished that thought a began dashing toward the two girls while bringing out my smaller sword as to not accidentally killing them with my giant sword.

'Beside sooner or later, I will have to test my strength...welp, its time to pay the debt I own you Old Man.'

* * *

 _Third Person POV_

They were close to the outskirts of the village.

Jade heard the sound of boots from behind her as she ran. It was a rhythmic sound.

She looked behind with a prayer in her heart — as expected, it was the worst-case scenario. Three Humans were chasing the Jaded sisters.

Just a little further.

Jade took a deep breath and forced herself to soldier on. She had no energy to waste on anything else.

Her breathing was rapid, her heart beating hard enough that she felt it would burst, and her legs were shaking mightily. Soon enough, she would be completely exhausted, and she would collapse and not get up.

If she were alone, perhaps she might have lost the strength to run and given up.

However, she was holding her little sister's hand, her little Jayde's hand. It gave her the energy to run away.

The truth was that the powerful desire to save her sister had kept Jade going until now.

As she ran, she glanced behind again.

The distance between herself and her pursuer had not changed. Even if she has superior speed the humans still managed to catch up with them. This was the difference between a trained human and a village monster girl.

Imaginary Sweat ran down Jade's back as her body went cold. If this kept up… she would not be able to escape with her sister.

—Let her go.

Those words echoed through her head.

—Perhaps you could escape by yourself.

—Do you want to die here?

—It might be safer if you split up.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

Jade shouted at herself for those thoughts through her clenched teeth.

She was the worst sister imaginable.

Why was her little sister holding her tears back?

It was because she believed in her big sister. She believed her big sister would save her.

As she gripped the hand of her little sister — that hand which gave her the strength to flee and fight on — Jade steeled herself and hardened her resolve.

She would never abandon her sister.

"Ah!"

Jade's younger sister was as tired as Jade herself. Therefore, she suddenly stumbled, yelped, and almost fell.

The reason why the two of them had not fallen was because they were holding tightly onto each other's hands. However, Jayde's near-fall caused Jade to falter herself.

"Faster!"

"Ah, yes!"

Although she wanted to run on, her little sister was starting to cramp up, and she could not move fast. Jade wanted to pick up Jayde and run, but the sounds of boots drawing up beside her filled Jade with fear.

The Human beside her held a Dust stained sword. In addition, his body and hood were covered in traces of spattered dust.

Jade pushed Jayde behind herself and glared angrily at the Human.

"It's pointless to struggle."

There was no compassion in those words. Instead, there was only mockery. Those words implied that running would only end in death anyway.

The anger in Jade's heart boiled over, and she thought, What was he saying?

The Human raised his sword to Jade, who had stopped moving. However, just before he could swing it down on them—

"Don't look down on me!"

"Guwaargh!"

—Jade forcefully punched the Human's hooded face. That strike carried the anger that filled her and the desire to protect her little sister. She did not care that she was striking metal hard skin with her bare hand. She hit him with every ounce of her strength.

There was the sound of something like bones cracking, and soon pain spread throughout Jade's body. The Human wobbled under the force of the mighty blow.

"Hurry!"

"Yes!"

Jade bit back the pain and made to flee again — and suddenly a line of scorching heat bloomed on her back.

"—Ggk!"

"Damn you!"

The village monster girl punching the Human in the face had shamed him, hence his anger.

He was swinging his sword wildly, having lost his cool. As a result, his first blow did not cause a mortal wound. However, that was the end of her luck. Jade was hurt, and the Human was filled with rage. The next blow would certainly take her life.

Jade looked at the longsword raised high before her.

Panic was written all over her face as she watched the malevolent gleaming of the terrible swift sword, and she realized two things.

The first was that her life would be over in a few seconds. The second was that an ordinary village girl like herself had no way of fighting that fate.

The tip of the sword was stained with some of her blood. As her heart beat faster, the pain spread through her body, along with the scorching heat of her wound.

The pain she had never felt before filled her with fear and made her want to throw up.

Perhaps vomiting would clear the feeling of nausea that filled her.

However, Jade was looking for a way to live, so she had no time to throw up.

Although she wanted to abandon her struggle, there was a reason why Jade had not given up until now. That was the warmth pressed against her chest — her younger sister.

She had to let her sister live.

That sole thought kept Jade from giving in.

In contrast, the hooded human in front of her seemed to be mocking Jade's resolve.

The raised sword swung down.

Perhaps it was because all her energies were concentrated here, or because her brain was working overtime because she was on the verge of life and death, but Jade felt that time was passing very slowly, and she desperately tried to think of some way to save her little sister.

However, she could not think of anything. All she could do was use her own body as a shield, letting the blade cleave deeply into herself, in the hope of buying time for her little sister to escape.

As long as she had the strength, she would hang on tightly to the Human or the sword he stuck in her, holding on tight and not letting go until the flame of her life guttered out.

If she could do that. she would gladly accept her fate.

Jade smiled, as though she were a martyr.

As a big sister, this was all she could do for Jayde. The thought made Jade smile.

Could Jayde escape the hell that was Carne Village by herself?

Even if she fled into the forest, she might run into patrols of soldiers. However, as long as she could survive, there was a possibility of escape. In order to give her little sister the chance to survive, Jade would bet her life — no, she would bet everything.

That said, the idea of being hurt again frightened her, so she closed her eyes. In this world of darkness, she prepared herself for the pain that would come—

* * *

 _Decis's POV_

As I near them I jumped infront of the human with impressive speed before blocking his incoming attack on the 2 girls.

The scene before the eye was the same of what I had seen earlier.

Two terrified girls were Infront of me.

The one who looked like the elder sister had a beautifully green scaled skin, however it was now deathly pale from fear, and her dark eyes were wet with tears. She was wearing an average everyday your female villager clothing to if you needed more information.

The little sister — the younger girl — buried her face in her sister's waist, trembling in fright.

I gazed coldly at the human standing before the two girls and myself.

Perhaps he was shocked by His sudden appearance, but the human simply stared at me, having apparently forgotten to swing the sword that just got blocked by me.

I had grown up knowing the touch of violence on my life, thanks to my grandfather, however I have never experienced bloodshed before. I did not think that the world in which I currently resided was a simulation, but the real thing, Even so, I did not feel the slightest bit of fear at the Human before me who held a sword.

This calmness allowed me to make a cold, cruel decision.

As I channel my magic power and said.

"[ River of Swords ]"

This was the attack that he tested ealier. It was basically instant death attack. Of course I could just have used something else but there where a reason that I started with this super powerful attack.

Because even if it was resisted, the attack would still temporarily blind my opponent due to the amount of swords that I summoned.

If the attack had been resisted, my plan was to take the two girls and ran the heck out of there with my superior speed. I had already planned my route of retreat since I was not sure what my opponents could do.

However, it would seem those preparations would not be necessary.

As the MP bar decreased by by 100 points, the river of swords travelled toward the still shocked human.

With no way to defend himself the human was demolished by the the flaming river leaving nearly nothing beside his sword, which got itself knocked from his hand when he was hit by the massive river.

I looked down upon the fallen Human's sword.

It would seem that even killing someone did not stir any emotions within me.

There was no guilt, fear, or confusion in my heart, which was like the surface of a calm lake. Why was it like this?

"I see… so it's not just my body, but my mind that's no longer human." I spoke in a deep robotic voice

I took a step forward.

The elder sister squeaked in confusion as I walked past her, probably in fear at the knight's demise.

I had clearly come to rescue her. However, the girl was seemingly confused by My sudden appearance and actions. What was she thinking?

Although I had my doubts, I did not have time to worry about them. After verifying the wounds on the elder sister's back through her tatty old clothes, I put the girls behind me, and glared at a human who had just emerged from a nearby house.

The human saw me as well, and took a step back in fear.

"...So, you dare to chase girls, but not someone who can fight back?"

As I stared down the quivering knight, I considered what attack style to use next.

My opening attack was one that I particularly favored, 「River of Sword」. This sort of attack was hard to dodge. I had used my skills in sword fighting to increase its effectiveness at killing an opponent, and my Magnifying Magic abilities improved the effectiveness of 「River of Sword」 even further. However, it meant that I could not gauge the strength of that human.

Therefore, I should use another attack against this human, something that would not instantly kill him. This way, I could measure the strength of this world and verify my own power.

"—Since I've come all this way, I might as well run a few experiments. You shall be a test subject."

My Magical attacks were augmented, but the simplest attack spells I used were not very Informative. In addition, since just pure cloth was weak against flaming attacks like the previous, however since that attack only take him by surprise, and seeing how powerful Chara was. Therefore, I deliberately chose to attack this foe with a normal sword swing to see how much damage it would do.

Because my aim was not to kill my opposition, there was no need to enhance its effects with magic.

As I get in my fighting stance the human noticed this and began to charge at me aiming for an attack.

Instantly I move at him with speed that he cant even perceive and slash right through him with a Horizontal attack and stopped behind him.

He didnt even notice it before his upper body fall off of his lower body.

The light in his eyes faded, and the human's legs collapsed to the ground like a puppet whose strings had been cut. The are of the body where it got cut was bleeding out alot and gave of a smell of blood.

Momonga had been planning to follow up with another spell, but he felt silly as he noted the weakness of the knights.

As he die however I can help but notice there is no souls left over where he has died, the other one where they got killed by the [ River of Sword ] too have no hearts floating above them.

'it appears that Give up is working...good.'

"Pathetic… he died so easily…"

To me, the attack was weak and have no force with it. When tranning with my grandfather, I would usually use way more force in my swing and higher. attack with this amount of force and below would almost never see use, the old geezer would literally kill me if I does.

Now that I knew the humans were weak enough to be finished off by a weak little force attack, my tension vanished in an instant. Of course, it could be that these two humans were especially weak among their kind, but still, it was a great relief. Still, the plan to retreat with speed had not changed.

These humans might be focused on offense. In Undertale, a critical dead eye hit will deals extra damage, but in the real world, it might well be fatal.

Instead of relaxing, I raised his guard. It would be too foolish to die because I was careless. After this, I ought to continue testing my powers.

"Eeeeek!"

I heard the shrieks from the sisters,' oh right they would scream when they see someone else cut down 2 people like they where paper.

So I decided that I will turn and use what ever medical skills I have and try to clear their wounds

"Then…"

The two girls shrank under my gaze, and tried their best to make themselves as small as possible. Perhaps it was because of my powerful magic, or because they saw me destroy the humans souls, or because they had heard my disappointing but cruel words, which made them tremble uncontrollably.

Perhaps it was all of them.

I felt that I should show my intention to help and reached my hand out to the elder sister, but the two girls seemed to have gotten the wrong impression.

The elder sister wet herself, followed by the younger sister.

"..."

The stench of ammonia filled the surrounding air. Fatigue washed over me like a tide. I had no idea what to do, and my appearance didn't help me at all.

So I decided to continue trying to express my good intentions.

"...You seem to be hurt."

As a smart boy , I had long since trained up my ability to ignore things.

I, who pretended not to notice, when over to the left over corpse and ripped their hood to use as a bandage.

I do not have much experience in medical fields, however from the amount of time I has to be bandaged up after my daily training with my grandfather also gave me a few things to learn about.

" Come here "

I offered them as I kneel elder sister's face was pale with fright as she replied:

"I, I'll do it! Just, please, spare my little sister—"

"Big Sis!"

I watched the little sister weeping as she tried to stop her elder sister, while the elder sister apologized to her little sister while taking her off of herself to get near me. Their reactions confused me.

After all, I had saved them in a tight spot, and had even offered them a potion. Why were they acting like this in front of me? What was going on here?

'They don't trust me at all. Even though I wanted to leave them to their fate at first, I ended up being their saviour in the end. They should be crying and hugging me in gratitude. Isn't this sort of thing common in manga and movies? But the exact opposite is happening now.'

'Where did I go wrong? Could it be that being instantly accepted is a privilege of the beautiful?' I thought to myself with annoyance.

With a mental sigh I decided to explain it to them.

"Do not worry, I only wish to patch up your sister's wound, so hurry up before you bleed to dead"

My words were gentle, but backed with an adamant will. There was also the implied threat that if she did not get patched up, she would die.

The elder sister's eyes got wide as they realized it and slowly came and sit near me through she is still somewhat hesitant.

I quickly patched her up, though am not so sure if I tied it too tight but I think it will be okay.

"Um... Thanks you" I said as she slowly stand up and bow to me.

"Think nothing of it." I spoke while standing up and moving toward the village

However before I could run there a question pop up in my mind.

"Hey, Do you know of magic ?"

"Yes I do, all monster have magic... you are a monster right ?"

"Correct, well thats better I wont have to explain what I just did to you, now if you excuse me I have something else to do." I quickly ended the conversation due to for some weird messes up universal reasons my mind was suddenly acting weird making some sexy images of the lizard girl.

* * *

 _In The Author's universe_

"Hey writing this after finishing a good hentai run is very very hard!" screamed a devil while trying to make up a horrible excuse.

* * *

 _Back to Decis's POV_

The reason I asked the question was to make sure that I was in the Undertale universe 100%.

Before I could continue though, I was Interupted again.

This time by the sisters.

"This may be thick-skinned of us, but, but you are the only one we can count on. Please! Please save our parents!"

"All right. If they're still alive, I will rescue them."

The sisters' eyes went wide as they heard My words. Their faces reflected the disbelief in their hearts, but soon they came to their senses and lowered their heads in thanks.

"Th-Thank you! Thank you very much! And, and, may we know…"

The girl's voice trailed off, and then she asked in a mumble:

"May we know your name...?"

I almost responded by reflex, but in the end I did not state my name.

The name "Decis" was that of the Human on normal Earth. Then what should I call myself now? What was the name of the last man who remained in his mind before he entered this world ? What was the name that automaticlly remind you of a hero ? What was the name that can give people hope when they heard it ?

—Ah, that's it.

"...Remember my name well. I am All Might."(AN: Cringy I know It sounded alot better in my head)

* * *

 _Third Person POV_

 **Plays Pacific Rim For My Family**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The scream shattered the air.

It was the signal for a slaughter to become a massacre of a different sort.

In the blink of an eye, the hunters had become the hunted.

Londes Di Gelanpo had probably cursed his gods more times in the past ten seconds than he had in the rest of his life. If the gods really did exist, then they should defeat that evil being right now. Londes was a faithful man — why had the gods abandoned him?

The gods did not exist.

In the past, he had looked down on those people who did not believe in the gods as fools. After all, if the gods did not exist, how could priests, wizards work their magic? And now, he realised that he was the foolish one.

The monster before him — a Red Cyclop Samurai, for want of a better word — drew closer.

He took two steps back in response, trying to get away from it.

A shrill creaking noise came from his armor, and the sword he clutched in both hands was trembling uncontrollably. He was not the only one; the other eighteen Humans surrounding the Red Samurai were all acting the same way.

Although they were filled with fear, none of them ran. This was not courage — the grinding of their teeth could attest to that. If they could, they would run as fast and as far as they could.

It was because they knew there was no escape.

Londes's eyes shifted, pleading for help.

This square was at the center of the village, where Londes and his men had gathered sixty or so Monsters. They looked fearfully at Londes and his men, while a group of children were hiding behind a wooden watchtower.

Some of the children held sticks, but none of them was in a fighting stance. It was all they could do not to drop their sticks.

During Londes's attack on the village, they had chased the monsters to the central square. They searched the houses, and then, in order to root out anyone who was hiding in the cellars, they poured in alchemical oils and set them on fire.

There were four knights standing guard around the village with bows, and their job was to shoot down anyone who tried to escape the village. They had done this several times now, and it could be said that they were old hands at this sort of thing.

The massacre had taken a fair bit of time, but it had been successful, and they had gathered the surviving villagers into one place. After that, they would release some of the prisoners as bait.

It should have been like that, but—

Londes still remembered that moment.

The sight of Erion flying through the air, after the last few monsters fled into the square.

It should have been impossible. Nobody knew what was going on. How could they understand the reason why a trained, grown man in full leather armor — which still had some weight even if it was light — could fly through the air like a ball?

Especially when they are humans ?

After soaring about seven meters through the air,Only to then split in 2, he fell to the earth with a thunderous crash and lay still.

A bone-chilling monster stood where Erion had been. The hair-raising being now dubbed Red Cyclop Samurai lowered the towering swords that had slashed Erion and stood before them.

This was when their despair began.

"Aiiiiieee!"

Their panicked squeals echoed through the air. One of the men huddled together with his comrades could not bear the oppressive terror and fled with a scream.

Under these extreme circumstances, it was only natural that — when stretched to the breaking point — people would snap. However, among all of the fleeing man's comrades, not one of them joined him. The reason was that would soon be evident.

A Red gale whirled past the field of Londes's vision.

The Red Samurai's body was larger than a normal human's or even Boss Monster, but its nimble grace was far beyond anyone's expectations.

The fleeing man only managed to take three steps.

Just as he was about to take his fourth step, an arc of fiery red brilliantly cleaved his body in two. The bisected left and right halves of his body collapsed in opposite directions. A sour stench filled the air as his pink internal organs spilled out.

"PATHETIC! YOU DO NOT RUN FROM A FIGHT !" the blood-covered Red Samurai shouted as it swung its sword.

It was a shout of bloodlust.

The look of blood thirst was unmistakeable, even on its masked face. As an overwhelmingly superior warrior, it savored the experience and struggle of a fight with the pitiful humans who could not even survive a single one of its blows.

Nobody dared attack, though they had swords in hand.

At first, they had tried an attack, though they were afraid. But even those blades which had made it past their foe's defense could not strike a telling blow through the Red Samurai's armor.

In contrast, the Red Samurai did not use its magic, but sent Londes flying with a sword bash, and it did so without using enough force to kill.

It was clearly toying with them, given the way it did not use its full strength. It was plain to see that the Red Samurai wanted to enjoy the dying struggles of these humans.

The Red Samurai only dealt fatal blows in earnest when the knights tried to escape.

The first Human to run was Ririk. He was a nice guy but a bad drunk. His limbs were chopped off, followed by his head.

After seeing the two deaths, the other Humans knew the score, so they did not dare to flee.

Their attacks were ineffective, and they would be killed if they tried to run.

The only thing they could do was wait their turn to be tortured to death.

Although there was no way to see their faces below the full helms they wore, everyone present was keenly aware of their fate. The wails of grown men reduced to children echoed throughout the village. These men who had always oppressed the weak had not thought that one day, they would be on the receiving end of that treatment.

"Oh god, please save me…"

"Oh god…"

After hearing these cries for salvation, the strength left Londes's legs and he almost fell to his knees. He loudly cursed the gods — or was it a prayer to them?

"You, you lot, go hold that monster back!" a desperate Human shouted. He knew that his fate was sealed. His words sounded like an off-key psalm.

The man who spoke was standing next to the Red Samurai. The way he was stumbling back on his tiptoes to back away from the corpse of his comrade was quite comical.

Londes frowned as he looked on that man in his pathetic state. It was hard to tell who had spoken those words because their hood covered their faces and their voices were distorted by fear. Still, he knew that only one man would speak like that.

...Captain Belius.

Londes's frown deepened.

Overcome by his lewd desires, somehow he even goes after monsters..., he had tried to rape a lizard girl and then sought help from others after he got into a fight with her father. After he was pulled off the other man, he vented his anger by stabbing the father with his sword. That was the kind of man he was. However, his family was quite wealthy in their country, and he had joined this unit because of his family's riches.

Everything had gone wrong because he had been made their leader.

"I'm not someone who should die here! All of you, hurry up and protect me! Be my shields!"

Nobody moved. He might have been appointed their leader, but he was not popular at all. Nobody would throw their lives away for a man like this.

However, the Red Samurai responded to his shouting, and it slowly turned to face Belius.

"Aiiiiiieeeeee—!"

The only thing praiseworthy about him was that he could make so much noise while standing in front of the Red Samurai

Just as Londes began to respect this odd quality of Belius's, he heard the man shriek in terror:

"Money, I'll give you money! Two hundred gold pieces! No, five hundred gold pieces!"

Those were considerable amounts he was talking about. However, right now, it was like telling them that he would pay them to jump off a five hundred meter cliff.

Although nobody responded, one person — no, half a person moved as though in reply to him.

"Pathetic coward…" the Red Samurai Spoke as its gigantic human sized sword slowly grow in size until it become to twice of that its own size.

"—Ogyaaaaaahhhhh!" Belius screamed in an unnaturally high-pitched voice. The onlooking humans and monsters were frozen in fear, their skin covered in goosebumps.

Belius stopped screaming, and fell like a puppet whose strings had been cut, facing the sky. He must have passed out. The Red Samurai drew closer to the defenseless man and stabbed its gigantic red blade down.

Belius's body twitched, and—

"Gu-Guwaaaaaaargh!"

Woken by the incredible pain, Belius screamed, "Leh, leh me guh! Ah beggehg yeh! Ah duh anythuh!"

Using both hands, Belius desperately grabbed the sword that had already penetrated his body, but the Red samurai paid his futile struggles no heed and worked the sword like a saw. His flesh and armor were cruelly torn open, and fresh blood flew everywhere.

"—Aah—eeeh—ah gib ya munni, leh, leh meh guh—"

Belius's body shuddered, and then he breathed his last. Only then was the Red Samurai was satisfied, and it stepped away from Belius's corpse.

"No… no… please, no…"

"Oh god!"

Their screams came from seeing the ghastly sight before them. If they ran, they would die swiftly, but if they stayed, they would die horribly. They knew that perfectly well, but still, they could not bring themselves to move.

"—Get a grip!"

Londes's shout tore through their wailing. The world was filled with silence, as though time was standing still.

"—Fall back! Sound the horn for the horsemen and archers to come here! The rest of you, do your best to buy some time for the hornblower! I'd rather not die like that, if you don't mind! Now move!"

Everyone moved in an instant.

There was no sign of their earlier panic. Everyone moved in silent unison, like a raging waterfall.

Their mechanical obedience to their orders without thinking created a miracle. There was no way they could move so immaculately again.

The humans each did what they were supposed to do. They had to protect the human who would blow the horn and signal the others.

One of the soldiers who had taken several steps back lowered his sword and withdrew his horn from his bag.

"OH NO YOU FUCKING DONT!"

The Red Samurai charged, reacting to the horn being taken Red Samurai wanted to destroy their means of escape so he could kill them to the last man, Londes thought.

The flood of darkness drew closer and closer, and everyone knew that stepping forward to try and stop it was certain death. However, the soldiers still climbed over each other to block the red Samurai one after the other. Their fear was wiped away by an even greater fear and they surged forward to become obstacles.

Every time its sword moved, a soldier was sliced through the air.

Every time its used its magic , a comrade was left to be a burning corpse.

The sword swung, and a man was thrown into the air. His body was became cleaved in 2.

Four men had lost their lives in the blink of an eye. Though Londes was still gripped with fear, he readied his sword against the coming of the jet-black storm, like a martyr preparing to give his life for his faith.

"Ohhhh!"

It might have been a meaningless gesture, but Londes did not intend to wait for death. Giving voice to a battlecry, he swung his sword with all his strength at the oncoming Red Samurai.

Perhaps it was because of his circumstances, but Londes's muscles broke their limit and surprised him. It might have been the best blow Londes had ever struck in his life.

The Red Samurai swung its gigantic sword as well.

In an instant, the world before Londes spun—

And he saw his decapitated corpse collapse to the ground, as his sword swung through thin air.

Just then, at that moment, the horn rang out—

* * *

 _Decis POV_

 **Stop the song**

As I heard the sound of the horn, I have came to a realization.

I was enjoying their suffering _too much._

The area around me was covered with the corpses of the knights who had been standing guard here. The stink of blood hung heavy in the air, but I paid it no heed as I ran my experiments. Just then, I chided myself for getting my priorities wrong.

I looked down at the sword in my hand. It is current covered entirely with blood when all of those could have been avoided with a magical attack.

Now I have to deal with the problem of reinforcement. But then again I could just leave this village.

However, I could not do that. Because I had come to save this village.

The parents that the sisters had asked me to save were already dead.

As I thought of their corpses, I mentally scratched my head.

The sight of their bodies reminded me of a dead insect by the roadside. There was no pity, no sadness, no anger.

Truly it was disturbing yet feels perfectly normal at the same time.

'I have truly become cold as steel huh'.However as I finished that though I immediately summon flaming swords on top of all of the human soldier's head and strike down.

Instantly killing all of them.

As I watches them die, I could not help but feels disappointed as I was expected them to be strong enough to compare to Chara.

In other words, there was no danger.

'I will go checks on the villagers now.' I thought as I slowly turned and looked at the villagers, they were looking at me in fears while shaking like they where in the arctic without clothe on.

'Heh I would be too if a red cyclop samurai suddenly just stroll in a slaughtered all of my hostagers' I thought as I put Omega on my right shoulder while lowering Alpha.

"You have been saved. Be at ease." I spoke in a calm voice as to not make them panic.

"You, you are-e-e-e…"

One of the villagers was saying that, he was a sheep man standing at only half my height, however even when he was speaking with me ,he could still not shake away the fear of me.

"I saw someone attacking this village, so I came here to help, however as you can see there my way of dealing with humans are a little messy."

"No No No No…"

As the noises spilled out, looks of relief dawned on the faces of the villagers. Even so, they could not be completely at ease.

" We are just surprised that you where able to beat the humans that easily. Not even the general of the royal army could do the same thing you did. "

" I see, well I have been training in the wild for a long time so I am not so familiar with the current events and power level...That said, this was not for free. I expect a reward commensurate with the number of villagers whom I saved."

The villagers looked at each other. It would seem that they were worried about money. However, their doubtful looks faded away. This crass demand for money in exchange for salvation seemed to have allayed their suspicions somewhat.

"With, with the village in its present state…"

I raised my hand to silence the other man before continuing.

"We'll discuss that later. I rescued a pair of sisters before I came here. I will go bring them over now. Can you wait here for me?"

Without waiting for them to reply, I slowly headed off. At the same time, I thought about using magic to try and make a air stair case out of sword to copy the affects of flying.


End file.
